


Tell Me About My Mother

by AlienofDoom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (which is really a bad habit with me), Gen, also cute aunt nephew bonding, and I don't even remember where I was eventually going with it, but I wrote this like 1/2 a year ago, oh!, so I just tidied it up and posted it, too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienofDoom/pseuds/AlienofDoom
Summary: All Luke Skywalker remembers if living with his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, but he knows that they're not his parents. One day as they're checking the vaporators around the farm, Beru gets a question that she wasn't quite expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately given my obsession with Star Wars, I do not own it (it would certainly make my life a lot easier/cheaper)

The two of them have been walking for several hours, and they have several hours to go yet. It's the first time that the boy's been allowed to accompany her for the full circuit, and he's starting to grow restless. He hasn't really complained overmuch, but when they stop at the next vaporator he speaks up.

“Aunt Beru?”

His aunt glances at him for a second, “What?”

“Can you tell me about my mother?”

Beru stops walking, “You've never asked about her before.”

The boy shrugs his shoulders.

She starts walking once again. She'd known the questions about his father would be coming (have been coming), but she hadn't thought the small boy would be interested in his mother.

“Your mother...” his head perks up as he latches onto her words, “Her name was Padmé , did you know that?” he shakes his head, “She was very beautiful, very kind,” she glances down at Luke,“She spent some time here on the farm before you were born.”

“Really!? Did she help with the vaporators? Was she as good as me at helping?”

Beru laughs again, “Nearly, Luke. But I don't know if I've ever had a helper as good as you.”

She can see just the hint of the next vaporator shadowed against the first rising sun, “I wish I'd gotten to know your mother more. She was a very special woman.”

“Was she the one who asked you and Uncle Owen to raise me?”

“No!” Beru almost winces at herself. That was much too quick of a response. She waits for a second, afraid that Luke would pry even deeper.

 

He says nothing though, so she nods towards the horizon, “Come on, Luke. We have a lot left to do.”

 

“Okay,” the young boy says. And then he gets a look in his eye. “You know Aunt Beru, I'm gonna grow up and be just like my mom.”

 

Beru looks down at her nephew and – for just a second – she believes him. And, though she knows Owen would disapprove, she rubs the boy's sandy hair, “Yes, Luke. I'm sure you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's this totally random guy I know on tumblr, @fandomhorse. He's not me (totally) so you should go check him out. He's so much funnier/smarter than me. (Okay I admit it, he's me)


End file.
